Fireworks!
by waterloggedxx
Summary: It’s bonfire night, only, Ryou just can’t figure why Malik hates fireworks so much. It’s his biggest fear, that’s why. Short, oneshot.


**Fireworks!**

**It's bonfire night, only, Ryou just can't figure why Malik hates fireworks so much. It's his biggest fear, that's why. Short, one-shot.**

**Ssor - -yawns- yet another writing practise piece. One more after this and it's onto physics revision. As much as I love it, I really can't be bothered. I don't own YGO. Ok, let's get started.**

**x**

It was Domino's annual 5th of November fireworks display. Ryou was extra excited as he and Malik were going together after work. Rushing around Taste, he tried to do everything as quickly as possible so everything got finished early. What he couldn't comprehend was why Malik seemed so upset. He hadn't been dumped by Kaiba. No one had died. It wasn't a school day and work wasn't exceptionally busy.

Through big, lavender eyes, Malik watched his best friend clean one of the sticky, smoothie covered tables. He somehow hoped there'd be a freak accident that restricted the boys from leaving the smoothie parlour so they didn't have to go to the fireworks display. Malik, hated fireworks.

Ever since he was a little boy, Malik had been afraid of fireworks. They made loud bangs in the sky and he always linked it with being under some sort of attack from the heavens, as if the sky was angry and lashing out on the world. Synthetic thunderstorms. He couldn't understand the point in the whole thing, and would rather just hide indoors.

The first time Malik went to a fireworks display, he was with his sister and mother, back when she was alive. She had bought both her children large sticks of candyfloss and they had found a place on the grass to watch at a safe distance. He had been excited at first until the loud banging, crackling, whizzing started. The coloured gunpowder exploding in rainbow bursts in the sky. Malik didn't like it, he was afraid and hid in his mother's arms, crying and crying, wishing for it to be over.

Every year after that, Malik sat in his apartment alone, listening to loud music to drown out the noise. But this year Ryou had seemed to hyped up about it, he didn't want to leave him all on his own in the dark late at night. There was no other choice except to go along.

Time seemed to speed up, and soon Malik found himself outside with Ryou walking beside him, moving towards the big football fields. A bonfire was already roaring, a poor stuffed man sitting on top, his pumpkin head slightly too heavy for the stuffed shirt and jeans body.

Stalls were set up all around the area. Ryou bought a pair of hotdogs, one for Malik and one for himself. Gulping, Malik began to nibble at the bun as they sat down on the grass, it was like a repeat of that very first year.

He clenched the grass in his fists as the show started. Shutting his eyes tightly, Malik promised himself he'd open them for nothing. Beside, Ryou was cooing softly at the bright sparkling sky, the patterns ever changing.

"look at that Malik!" he gasped suddenly Malik tore his eyes open, not wanting Ryou to think him a wuss. He switched his gaze to the sky where Ryou was pointing. There was a beautiful green star shape with lots of little pink ones around it. Glittering above, Malik breathed in, it was quite beautiful.

He couldn't avert his gaze after that. With every firework that went into the sky he found the patterns and colours more breathtaking. When the show finished, he was almost disappointed to be going home.

Sitting alone that night, he realised that fireworks really weren't as bad as he thought they were, he could go back with Ryou next year without having to worry.

A bang sounded as a neighbour set off a firework. Malik leapt in panic, hugging a cushion to his body. Ok, almost without worry next year.

**x**

**Ssor - it never dawned on me before, but is bonfire night only a British thing? I think it is actually, sorry about that. I missed our fireworks display last year because I was at band camp, mind you, that was pretty groovy. Anyways, laters.**


End file.
